


with you from dusk till dawn

by nevershootamockingbird



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Healthy Communication, M/M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, PWP, god this is filthy, technically, with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/pseuds/nevershootamockingbird
Summary: He can feel Molly’s pointed look, smiles down at his book and asks “What do you want me to do about that, Mollymauk?”“Caleb, I want you to pay attention to me,” Molly tells him, sounding mutinous, and there’s an almost-warning in his voice. “Would you stop reading already?”“Come over here and make me,” he says, absent and unthinking, and--well, that’s the problem right there.Caleb isn’t thinking.





	with you from dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically canon-compliant, but there are no spoilers! You don't need to be caught up on the show to read this, I promise. 
> 
> I started this at work (I know, I know), because I was bored and I was going back through saved prompts, and this was a little scenario popped into my head! And that little scenario turned into this, almost 8k words of sweet, sweet filth with a healthy side of feelings. 
> 
> Mollymauk/Caleb is so good, y'all. All hail widomauk/widoleaf, they have so much wonderful potential. 
> 
> I loved writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it half as much as I did writing it!

Caleb hears Molly sigh loudly for the fifth time in three minutes, hears the tell-tale slide of cards against each other, and turns another page. His lips quirk up slightly when his companion gives another heavy huff of breath.

“Something on your mind?” He murmurs, not taking his eyes off the new spell he’s trying to learn. Caleb listens close, hears cards being dropped into a pouch, hears the rustle of fabric-- Mollymauk taking his coat off, he’s sure of it.

“Yes there is, thank you _so_ much for asking,” Molly starts, and Caleb bites back a smile at the annoyance lacing through his friend’s voice as he continues, “Caleb, I’m bored.”

“Shame,” Caleb replies, still not looking up from his book. He shifts his focus, briefly, exhales slow and lets his gaze slide into Frumpkin’s.

Yasha is braiding Nott’s hair on a bed, weaving small beads into the plait as Nott chatters away. Glancing down, Caleb can see that Frumpkin is curled in Beau’s lap on the other bed. He pays little mind to what she is saying to the others, not wishing to intrude on their privacy; a quick look around confirms that Jester’s belongings are not present.

Caleb slips back into himself, chuckling even as he silently thanks the gods that between the two of them, Fjord and Jester must certainly know a silencing spell or two. He can _feel_ Molly’s pointed look, smiles down at his book and asks “What do you want me to do about that, Mollymauk?”

“Caleb, I want you to pay attention to me,” Molly tells him, sounding mutinous, and there’s an almost-warning in his voice. “Would you stop reading already?”

“Come over here and make me,” he says, absent and unthinking, and--well, that’s the problem right there.

Caleb isn’t thinking.

“Oh, is that how we’re playing this?” Molly asks, low and delighted, and Caleb’s head snaps up, finds the tiefling’s slow grin across the room. There’s a gleam in the red eyes that catch his, and he is helpless to look away as Mollymauk pushes himself up to standing, slowly makes his way over to where Caleb is sitting. His walk is smooth, sauntering, loose; Caleb thinks, a touch manically, that he looks like a predator about to start a game of cat and mouse.

Caleb holds his friend’s gaze, closes his book without bothering to take another look at the page number; he’ll remember it. Molly is nearly upon him by the time he sets it carefully to the side, on the table that is always next to the chair in every bedroom in every inn they find shelter at.

“Look at that, I didn’t even have to make you,” Molly says, tilting his head and smiling wider. He leans down into Caleb’s space, braces his hands on the arms of the chair to pin him in; Caleb has a brief flash to a time more than a year before, when Molly had been caging him in against a dirty wall instead.

He doesn’t mind revisiting the position all that much.

“No, you didn’t,” Caleb agrees quietly, letting his lips curl up into a small smile. It makes Mollymauk lean in closer, makes something slide through his eyes too quickly for Caleb to really follow, makes the tiefling’s own grin soften into something more genuine, more real.

Caleb likes when his friends are more real. He likes that they finally have more honest days than not.

“So, Caleb,” Mollymauk starts, and oh, Caleb likes how he says his name, has always liked it, the lilting accent and the emotion injected into it every time. The tiefling grins, eyes flashing, and Caleb feels a tail flick against his calf as he continues, “Now that I don’t have to make you stop reading, what’s the real reason you wanted me to come over here?”

“Well,” Caleb hedges, swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat, eyes sliding away from his companion’s. He hears a quiet tut, and then there’s a claw under his chin, gently turning his head forward again. Molly’s gaze is softer, understanding, and Caleb reaches deep, finds the courage his friends have been helping him build. He can barely hear himself when he asks, “Are you going to kiss me or not, Mollymauk Tealeaf?”

“Now we’re talking,” Molly _purrs_ , eyes flashing again, pride and relief and excitement, and then Caleb cannot catalogue anything other than the warm press of another mouth against his own. Molly’s tail curls around his leg, and Caleb shuts his eyes, shuddering when he feels claws sliding against his scalp.

Gods above and below, why haven’t they done this sooner?

“Stop thinking,” Mollymauk murmurs against his mouth, and Caleb feels the slight sting of fangs in his lower lip followed immediately by Molly’s tongue sliding out over it. He opens his eyes, shuddering again when Mollymauk’s fingers curl loosely in his hair.

He feels a flash of boldness, smiles against his companion’s mouth.

“Make me,” he says, quiet in the stillness of the room, but he sees the spark in Molly’s eyes before the tiefling surges forward, straddling him on the chair and kissing him with near bruising force. Caleb gasps, and Molly takes full advantage, sliding his tongue into the wizard’s mouth with another damn purr. Caleb can only groan in response, hands finding purchase on Mollymauk’s hips, clutching helplessly.

This is ecstasy, and torture, and Caleb will take it all. Caleb will take everything Mollymauk gives him, every sigh and groan, every roll of his hips, every coaxing word murmured against his mouth, his jaw, his throat.

“As fun as this is,” Molly pauses, punctuates his words with a firm grind of his hips, and Caleb gasps, bucking up to meet him. The tiefling moans, low and deep, presses another kiss to Caleb’s mouth before continuing, “This would be a bit more comfortable on the bed, don’t you think, sweetheart?”

Caleb shudders and reaches a hand up to cup Molly’s jaw, tugs him down to bite at his lower lip, shuts his eyes at the growl of satisfaction the tiefling lets out, shuts his eyes against the memories of someone else calling him that, once.

“Please,” he manages as he looks up again, voice hoarse, and the rest of his words die in a strangled moan as Molly licks along his jaw, bites down at the top of his throat. There’s a satisfied gleam in his eyes as he pulls back, and Caleb is sure there will be a lurid bruise on his skin tomorrow. As Molly stands, tugging him up and over towards the bed, clever hands untucking his shirt, Caleb faintly hopes that it isn’t the only mark he’ll be receiving tonight.

Molly twists them around as he pulls Caleb’s shirt off, and Caleb doesn’t pay attention to where it goes, too focused on divesting the other man of his ridiculously open blouse. He shudders when Molly surges forward with another growl, licking into his mouth for a heated kiss as his hands curl around Caleb’s hips. Caleb’s legs hit the edge of the bed, and then he is lost to sensation.

Dozens of scars under his hands, sweat-slick skin pressing and sliding together, raised tattoos under his mouth, a forked tongue dragging over his chest. When Molly pulls away to step off the bed, Caleb swears in Zemnian, whines under his breath, too far gone in his pleasure to be embarrassed. Mollymuak snarls, surges back down to kiss him until Caleb is gasping for air and clutching at his shoulders.

"Two seconds, darling, I just need to get something out of my bag," Molly promises against his mouth, stealing another kiss before twisting away from Caleb's grabbing hands to get off the bed. Caleb shoves his pants off as Mollymauk paces away, crouching at his bag to rummage through it, tail lashing behind him.

The ink on his back is bright, distracting in the best kind of way, and Caleb is torn between watching the ripple of muscle under scarred flesh and wishing to trace the tattoos with his tongue. He reaches down to palm his dick, moaning softly as heat curls low in his stomach. He lets his eyes fall shut as he curls his hand around his cock, stroking slowly and moaning louder, sliding his thumb over the head and smearing the gathered precome back down his shaft. There’s a sharp intake of breath to his right, and Caleb looks over, lazily jerking himself off.

“What?” He asks, licking his lip as he takes in Molly’s tense posture, pants unlaced and hanging dangerously low on his hips. Caleb thinks he’d like to use his tongue to trace the line of hair down where it disappears into the waistband, trace over the bulge he wants to see more of.

“Couldn’t wait just a little for me, could you,” Mollymauk accuses, but there’s no venom in the words, just heat that has Caleb aching for more, and he groans as he twists his wrist, back arching as sparks slide down his spine.

“I am not always, ah, a patient man,” he rasps, watches Molly’s eyes narrow as the tiefling stalks back over to the bed, kneeling between Caleb’s legs. He drops something next to Caleb’s hip before pressing his hands against his inner thighs, pushing them open wider before sliding his hands up up up, nails raising lines on thin skin. Caleb groans, drops his head back against the pillow and tightens his grip on his cock, hips jerking up on their own accord. Mollymauk purrs, and Caleb feels his tail wrapping around his calf as Molly’s hands slide higher, pressing his hips back down against the bed.

“Well, I certainly can’t fault you for that,” Molly tells him, hands tightening, and Caleb shudders as Mollymauk’s gaze slides over his body, lingering on where Caleb is still stroking his cock. He grins, eyes flicking up to meet Caleb’s, and the dark intent there is the only warning he gets before Molly leans down to drag his tongue over Caleb’s dick and fingers, flicking it over the slit as he comes up. Caleb can’t help but whimper, and Mollymauk _laughs_ , low and pleased, hands pinning Caleb’s hips firmly into the mattress as he licks over the head of his cock again. “Want something, dear?”

“Fuck me,” Caleb gasps, squirming just to feel how securely Molly has him in place, squirming because he _wants_ in a way he hasn’t let himself in so damned long. Mollymauk growls, surges up and licks into his mouth for a heated kiss, and Caleb is quick to bury one hand in his long hair, sliding the other along the tiefling’s side, pushing at the fabric still precariously hanging off of Molly’s hips.

"Impatient," Molly hisses against his mouth, but he shifts back enough to shove at his pants, kicking them off before settling back between Caleb's legs.

"Is it such a bad thing?" Caleb grins up at him, pushing up on an elbow and reaching out to trace his fingers over the winding snake on Molly's right arm. Mollymauk shudders faintly, and the movement causes metal on his chest to glint, catching Caleb's eye, and he settles his palm on Molly's chest, drags his thumb over the barbell in his left nipple. Molly groans loudly and shudders again, gripping Caleb's thighs tightly as he stares down at him. Caleb licks his lips, pushes forward to sit up all the way, drags his thumb over Molly's nipple again as he reaches out to lightly grip the other one, tugging at it carefully, and Molly _whines_ , sending another wave of heat through Caleb.

"You're very distracting," Mollymauk grits out, back arching as Caleb continues to carefully play with his nipples, and Caleb marvels at the way his eyes flutter, the way his mouth falls open as he pants, the way his claws scratch and dig in. Caleb tugs more firmly at one of the barbells, and Molly moans, eyes flashing as he looks down at Caleb. Caleb doesn't pretend to understand Infernal, but he can tell when he's being cursed at. Mollymauk leans down, catching Caleb's mouth in a hard kiss, pulls back just enough to murmur against his mouth, "Still want me to fuck you?"

" _Please_ , Molly," Caleb says, and he gasps when Molly rakes his claws up the outside of his thighs, shudders as the pain flares bright, his cock jerking against his stomach.

"You respond so beautifully." Molly's words cut through the haze of arousal, and Caleb feels the blood rising to his face, feels the blush blooming bright across his cheeks and neck. Mollymauk chuckles, presses another kiss to his mouth, smooths his hands up over Caleb's hips and sides as he says, "Oil's next to you, dear."

"Don't want to do it yourself?" Caleb reaches down, fumbles and grabs the jar, arching an eyebrow at his friend. Molly grins, presses the tips of his nails gently against Caleb's ribs, ten sharp reminders.

"I'm certainly happy to hurt you if you want more, but I'm not going to put you through that kind of pain." Molly shoves gently, and Caleb goes willingly, falling back against the bed as he unscrews the oil jar. Molly shuffles forward a little, puts his hands on Caleb's thighs and squeezes gently, thumbs rubbing tiny circles into his skin. "Next time, I promise, I'll be better prepared."

"I'll hold you to that," Caleb says, spreading oil between his fingers before setting the glass jar aside. As he reaches down he's hit, suddenly, by the utter intimacy of this, how exposed he is to Mollymauk. He waits for the bite of shame to come as he rubs fingers over his hole with a sigh, waits for embarrassment to creep in, but it never comes, and Caleb is almost dizzy with relief for it.

Molly's gaze is intense, heated, switching between watching Caleb's fingers and watching his face, and Caleb, for once in his life, refuses to shy away from the attention. He goes slow, takes his time; Caleb might be impatient, but he has no reason to rush and no desire to hurt himself in that fashion. Mollymauk strokes his thighs gently, murmurs coaxing words and delighted praise, keeps his burning eyes on Caleb, and by the time Caleb has three fingers buried in his ass he feels as though he might fly apart.

"Fuck, I'm ready," he gasps, palming his dick to ease the ache as he slowly pulls his fingers out. Molly nods, squeezing his thighs firmly and arching an eyebrow.

"Sure?" He asks, his tail tightening around Caleb’s leg before sliding off, and Caleb thinks he might tear his own hair out if Molly doesn’t fucking _touch him now_.

"Mollymauk, I will beg if I have to," Caleb snarls instead, and oh, he likes that spark in Molly's eyes, likes the way he inhales sharply and leans forward.

"I'm not going to make you tonight, but we're going to revisit that later." Molly smiles wide, and Caleb knows that he means it as a promise. "But, I mean it, are you sure?"

"I swear, Molly, I am more than ready for you to fuck me," Caleb tells him, and he's rewarded with Molly shifting closer, reaching up to for the oil and slicking it along his cock, stretching out to hover over Caleb. Mollymauk reaches down to guide his cock in, presses in with slow rolls of his hips, takes his time until he’s balls deep and Caleb is so full he can barely breathe. Molly settles down to blanket him, forearms bracketing Caleb’s head, eyes half-lidded as he brushes their mouths together.

“Let me know when you’re ready, dear,” he murmurs, accent as heavy as Caleb’s ever heard it, and a shudder slides down his spine when he feels Molly’s tail creeping around one of his thighs. Caleb reaches around to settle both hands on Mollymauk’s lower back, drags them up slowly and groans when Molly tenses above him, hips hitching against his ass.

“Move now, please.” Caleb’s words are barely a whisper, but Mollymauk grins and draws out slowly, and Caleb can only moan at the slick slide of his cock. Molly groans as he pushes back in, slowly rocking his hips in a way that lights up Caleb’s nerves, that have him pressing blunt nails into Mollymauk’s shoulder blades and whining.

“How do you, ah, want this, Caleb?” Molly kisses the words along his jaw, shifts his weight to one arm and slides the other hand down along Caleb’s side. Caleb moans and slides his arm out from under Molly’s, threading fingers through the tiefling’s hair and shutting his eyes.

“Slow to start,” he tells him, moaning again when Mollymauk nips at his ear. Caleb feels Molly’s tail tighten around his thigh, shudders and hooks his leg over Molly's, groaning at the change in angle. Mollymauk begins a slow rhythm, rocking halfway out before pushing back in, and it's good, so fucking good, the slide of his cock, the absolute presence of him caging Caleb in, the low moans spilling out of his mouth. It's good, but it isn't long before Caleb finds himself trying to roll his hips up, eager to meet Mollymauk's thrusts, eager for more.

"Want something, love?" Molly asks, pressing kisses up his jaw until he reaches the corner of Caleb's mouth, and oh, damn that smile, he's _teasing_. Caleb whines, louder than he would normally allow himself, and it's gratifying to watch smile drop from Mollymuak's face, watch as his tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

"Faster," Caleb insists, rolling his hips up again, and Molly bares his teeth in a grin, snaps his hips forward in a way that makes Caleb keen.

"Like that?" He asks, hips thrusting faster, and Caleb nods frantically, tangles fingers in Molly's hair.

"Yes," Caleb hisses, groaning and dragging a hand down Molly's spine slick with sweat and raised with tattoos and scars alike. He shudders at Mollymauk's answering moan, and this is good, it's so fucking good, but it isn't enough. Caleb squirms, hitches his leg higher and feels Molly's tail ripple around his thigh, and he whines again before demanding, " _Harder_."

Mollymauk's tail tightens around his thigh, sliding higher, and then the tiefling _growls_ against Caleb's jaw. His next thrust is hard, slamming into Caleb and lighting up his nerves, making Caleb cry out.

"I'll give you harder," Molly promises, almost a warning, and Caleb would answer, would thank him, but he can't speak, can only moan and gasp as Molly begins to fuck him harder, faster, complying exactly with Caleb's requests. Caleb lets go of Molly's hair, fingers scrabbling at his shoulder as he tries to hold on.

 _This_ is what Caleb needed, Mollymauk snarling curses and gasping out praise, hips snapping forward again and again and again, filling Caleb so fucking well that he feels as though he might combust. He wants to stay like this, Mollymauk’s cock sliding out and pushing back in, Molly ducking down for messy kisses, Molly’s skin slick with sweat under his hands, muscles tensing and rippling and his goddamn tail being a fucking tease in the best kind of way. Caleb wants to stay like this, but he can feel the pressure building, and he knows it won’t be long before he’ll begin to chase after his release in earnest.

“Beautiful,” Molly breathes out as he stares down, and Caleb can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed at the attention, groans and drags a hand down Molly’s spine. The man over him shudders, hips stuttering before thrusting in at a new angle, and Caleb’s back bows off the bed as he tosses his head back, nearly seeing stars.

"Oh, fuck," Caleb gasps out, reaching down between them to grip his cock, stroking quickly. He squirms, other hand pressing harder against Molly's shoulder, and he can't help the broken groan he lets out as he feels his orgasm building faster.

"Yes," Molly hisses out, hips snapping forward again and again, driving Caleb's pleasure higher and higher. His cock drags over Caleb's prostate once, twice, and then Caleb is done, spilling over his hand  and stomach with a shout.

"Mollymauk," he moans, jerking his cock through his orgasm until he's spent, shuddering and pulling his hand away to palm Molly's side. The tiefling slows, stills, staring down at Caleb like he's going to devour him, and gods, Caleb _wants_. He nudges at Molly's side, huffing when he doesn't move, just stays still, nearly trembling over Caleb. "What, what are you doing?"

"Not too sensitive?" Mollymauk asks, and Caleb cannot believe that he gets this man, this beautiful being who is kind and good and decent even after all the world has shown him. Caleb drags his hand down to palm Molly's ass, opens his mouth to ask, but the words die in his throat when Molly gives a full body shudder at his touch, hips jerking forward. Caleb whimpers, tips his head back, and Molly gives a broken groan, shaking his head as he starts to speak, "I'm sorry, fuck, just let me pull--"

"Molly, _please_ ," Caleb cuts him off and tightens his grip on his ass cheek, tilting his head to catch Molly's gaze. Mollymauk looks wild, beautiful, hair falling into his face, eyes hooded and dark, chest heaving as he fights to calm his breathing. Caleb licks his lips, sliding his free hand through Molly's hair to gather some of it back, holds the tiefling's gaze as he pleads, "Mollymauk, I am fine, I want this, ja? I want you to _fuck me_ , I will beg if you want to hear it, please."

"Caleb Widogast," Mollymauk _snarls_ , snaps his hips forward, and Caleb keens, back arching. Molly leans down enough to nip at Caleb's mouth, and his voice is sincere, dangerously so, when he says, "You may just ruin me."

Caleb can only hold on when Molly begins to fuck him hard, fast, unable to do much else but moan and gasp against Mollmauk's mouth. Molly's gaze is intense, his breaths coming in harsh pants and groans as he keeps pace, and Caleb knows that if he could, he would be hard again soon. As it is, the pleasure sparking up his spine and low in his stomach is just pleasant, heady, lets him focus on Mollymauk falling apart over him instead.

It doesn't take long, a few minutes more, for Molly's thrusts to turn erratic as he pushes towards his own release. Caleb moans sharply at a particularly deep thrust, shudders and clenches down, hand tightening in Molly's hair, and Mollymauk comes with a growl, turning his head to bite at Caleb's shoulder. His hips press in flush against Caleb's ass, jerking and rolling shallowly as he spills into him, and Caleb lets out a content sigh, letting go and smoothing his hand up to the small of Molly's back.

“Sorry,” Molly gasps out, tongue flicking out against Caleb’s shoulder, panting damply. Caleb hums and shakes his head, fingers slowly sliding up the tiefling’s spine. “Should’ve asked, if that was alright, first.”

“Don’t be, you didn’t draw blood,” Caleb murmurs, feeling lazy and fucked out and used in the best kind of way. He feels Molly open his mouth, and he shakes his head, tugging gently at Mollymauk’s hair. “Not that I would have minded if you had. I appreciate the apology, but it’s fine, I promise. I certainly liked it.”  
  
“Good to know,” Molly says, breathing calming, and he presses a kiss to the edge of the bite before pushing himself up slightly, mouth brushing against Caleb’s as he smiles. “You certainly are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“Think I’m full of something else right now,” Caleb answers, letting his own grin curl across his face, and it’s a bad joke but it’s worth it for the delighted laugh Mollymauk gives.

“That you are,” he agrees, eyes crinkling in a terribly endearing way, and Caleb has to kiss him again, soft and easy. Molly sighs against his mouth, nudging their noses together as he moves away enough to catch Caleb’s gaze. “Speaking of, alright if I pull out?”

“I suppose,” he mutters, wrinkling his nose when Molly grins sharply at him, tip of his tail flicking against his thigh. “Slowly, please.”

Mollymauk hums in acknowledgement, kisses the tip of his nose before pushing up off of Caleb, slowly drawing his softening cock out of him. Caleb sighs at the empty feeling, slides his hands off Molly as the tiefling shifts back to kneel between his legs, raising his arms up over his head as he stretches out.

“Be right back, hmm?” Molly’s tail ripples briefly around his thigh before uncoiling, and he’s off the bed before Caleb can reach out to stop him. He pushes up onto an elbow, frowning as he watches Mollymauk duck into the small attached washroom. The tiefling emerges seconds later, damp rag in hand, and Caleb flops back onto the bed, tension seeping back out of his body.

“Thank you,” he murmurs as Molly kneels back on the bed, reaching out to take the cloth from him, but Molly just snorts, bats his hand away and carefully wipes the come off of Caleb’s chest and stomach. Caleb makes a quiet sound in his throat, hand faltering and dropping back to the bed, and watches as Molly reaches lower to clean up the come sliding out of his hole.

“There we go.” Mollymauk smiles up at Caleb warmly as he tosses the cloth carelessly to the side. Caleb, still learning to allow himself kindness and gentleness after so long with his friends, smiles back slowly, pushes himself up to sitting and presses a kiss to Molly’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he repeats, sighing contentedly when Molly ducks to press a kiss to his temple, hand cradling the back of his head.

“Nothing to thank me for, Caleb,” he says firmly, and Caleb disagrees but just sighs again, skimming his hands along Mollymauk’s sides. He can feel his eyes beginning to droop, pleasant exhaustion creeping into his bones, but he doesn’t want to break this quiet peace that’s settled over them. He settles his hands on Molly’s hips, turns his head to rest it against the tiefling’s shoulder, relaxing further as Mollymauk begins to gently slide his fingers through his hair. Molly laughs quietly, voice amused as he says “Darling, we should lie down if we’re gonna fall asleep.”

“Mmmm, no,” Caleb mutters without opening his eyes, even though he doesn’t remember closing them. Mollymauk’s chest rumbles with another laugh, and no, this is pleasant, he does not want to move.

“Come on, grumpy wizard, we both need sleep,” Mollymauk cajoles, and Caleb thinks he is trying to be firm but the laughter still rumbling in his chest makes him very hard to believe. Still he acquiesces, sighing as he opens his eyes and shifts back, flopping onto his back with little grace. Molly smiles down at him, tender and sweet, and Caleb can feel a faint heat creeping up his neck. He smoothes a hand over the sheets next to him, fights back the sudden shyness washing over him.

“Come here, please.” Mollymauk complies immediately, lying on his side next to Caleb and smoothing a hand up his chest, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. The warmth radiating from his skin is comforting, and Caleb is glad the weather has been pleasant as of late, glad he will not need to use the blanket. Molly kisses his cheek again, taps his thumb gently over Caleb’s heart.

“How are we sleeping tonight? I know you default back to back, did you want something else though?” He asks, and Caleb twists his head to kiss him gently, leans their foreheads together after a moment.

“Will you hold me?” He lets the words fall quietly into the space between them, vulnerability be damned. Mollymauk smiles warmly, nods and kisses him chastely.

“I would love to,” Molly tells him, nothing but sincerity in his voice, his eyes, and Caleb is so grateful he is unsure how to express it. He kisses Molly again, soft and slow, before rolling to face away from him. Mollymauk is quick to press up behind him, wrapping an arm over his waist and slotting his knees against the backs of Caleb’s, and Caleb exhales slowly as he relaxes back into the warm body behind him. He reaches down to find Molly’s hand, squeezes gently before settling down fully into his embrace.

“Goodnight, Mollymauk Tealeaf,” he murmurs, eyes sliding shut, waving a hand to extinguish the candles in the room. Molly hums behind him, presses a kiss just behind his ear before settling his head back against the pillow, breathing slowing.

“Goodnight, Caleb Widogast,” he replies, voice low and warm, and Caleb falls asleep knowing that he is safe, he is safe, he is safe.

 

* * *

 

Caleb wakes without urgency, without panic, without haunting anxiety; these mornings, too, are becoming more common. Mollymauk tracing designs on his stomach is not common, the tail lazily flicking against his ankles is not common, the warmer than average body pressed along his back is not common, but he hopes that time will change that, as well. A gentle kiss is pressed to his shoulder, the side of his neck, below his ear, and Caleb sighs quietly. He feels lips stretch into a smile against his skin, Molly’s hand stilling and splaying over his abdomen. 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Mollymauk murmurs against his jaw, and Caleb settles back into him more, finally opening his eyes.

“Good morning, Mollymauk Tealeaf.” He feels the rumble of Molly’s quiet laugh against his back and smiles, brings a hand down to settle over Molly’s. They fall back into easy silence, early morning light creeping slowly through the shutters, and Caleb tries to focus on the warmth of the tiefling behind him, on the tail sliding lazily over his legs, on how Molly’s fingers feel between his own.

His mind has not been good at quiet in a long time, though.

“We should talk,” he finally says, softly enough that he hopes, almost prays, that Mollymauk will not hear him. Caleb feels Molly press a gentle kiss to his neck as his tail pulls away, and he lets out a frustrated groan when Mollymauk slides his hand away, gently pressing at his side.

“Enough of that,” Molly chides, voice amused, before he nips gently at Caleb’s neck. He slides his hand down to the small of Caleb’s back, putting a little space between them as he continues, “If we’re going to talk, we’re going to look at each other. Please, Caleb.”

“Very well,” Caleb mutters, rolling over slowly and settling onto his other side, setting his jaw mulishly. Mollymauk smiles gently and curls a hand over Caleb’s waist, eyes soft.

“Thank you, dear.” Caleb relaxes at the sincerity, shifts closer to press a hand over Molly’s heart. Mollymauk sighs, thumb lazily rubbing circles as he asks, “What did you want to talk about?”

Caleb wishes he had not brought this up.

He swallows hard, drops Molly’s gaze as he tenses again, trying to gather his words. Last night had been wonderful, and lovely, and better than he had ever imagined. He wants more, wants it again and again and again, wants-- wants Mollymauk, in ways he hasn’t been able to let himself want in years.

That would be easier, he thinks.

Easier than wanting Mollymauk to wrap an arm around him as they walk, easier than wanting to lace their fingers together as they take watch together, easier than this fragile, beating creature in his chest that wants to share _everything_ with Mollymauk. He mulls over his words, increasingly grateful that Molly is not pushing him, is not rushing him, is just patiently waiting for him to find his voice. 

“I’m not in the habit of casual or one night only,” he says at last, as close to the truth as he is comfortable admitting at this time, eyes focusing on the edge of Molly’s jaw. He sighs as Mollymauk slides a gentle hand over his side, lets some of the tensions seep out of his muscles. 

"Caleb, can you look at me?" There's no judgement in Molly's question, no accusations, just gentle understanding. Caleb swallows hard, nods once before dragging his gaze up to meet patient red eyes. Mollymauk smiles and lifts his hand to cradle Caleb's jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek. "Thank you. I've certainly done casual and one night only in the past few years, but I'm not interested in that with you."

Caleb lets out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, twists his head to kiss Mollymauk's palm as the relief surges through him. Molly lets out a content hum, leans in to nose at Caleb's cheek until the man turns to meet him for a gentle press of their lips. The kiss starts soft, almost sweet, but then-- oh, then Molly's tail curls around Caleb's thigh and slides higher, then Caleb moans and splays his hand firmly between Mollymauk's shoulder blades to press him closer, then Molly slides his hand up into Caleb's hair and _tugs_.

"Mollymauk, please," Caleb gasps as he tilts his head back, groaning when he feels Molly's tongue slide along his jaw, feels it flick up against his earlobe.

"Please, what, darling?" Mollymauk purrs, tugging Caleb's hair again, and Caleb moans loudly, dragging his hand down the tiefling's spine. "Tell me what you want and it's yours, Caleb, I'll give you anything."

 _You_ , Caleb thinks wildly, _I just want you_.

He feels Molly tense, and Caleb is unsure why until the tiefling lets out a low, wounded sound, until Molly shifts up until he can look Caleb in the eyes, and oh-- oh, no. No, he did not want to say that aloud, he did not mean to say that aloud, gods, can he ever keep his mouth shut when it matters.

Caleb swallows hard, feels his body going tense as he tries to think of how to get out, how to get away, how to bury himself so that he doesn’t have to face this awkwardness, this rejection, whatever may come next.

“Caleb,” Mollymauk starts, voice hesitant and unsure, and Caleb hates that he’s the reason for it. He looks away, over Molly’s shoulder, heart falling at the unhappy little sound Molly lets out. “Caleb, please, will you look at me?”

Caleb shuts his eyes for a long moment, listens to the dull rush of blood in his ears, feels Mollymauk still and unmoving in his arms, and finally lets out an unsteady breath, dragging his gaze over to meet Molly’s.

“Thank you,” Mollymauk breathes out, expression turning into something immensely relieved, but Caleb doesn’t have the time to parse it. He doesn’t have the time for anything because Molly pushes forward, voice hopeful and insistent as he says, “Caleb, you can have me, in whatever capacity you want. I told you, dear, I’m not interested in casual with you.”

“What?” Caleb is sure he looks dazed, is sure he sounds it, but he doesn’t care. He needs to make sure they are on the same page, this time, needs to hear Molly say it. He wants this, desperately, hopes for it with an ache in his chest, but he has been here before and-- well, that is another matter. He is tired of being afraid of his memories, tired of keeping these emotions at bay, tired of pushing off whatever has been building between him and Mollymauk.

“Caleb, if all you want is a steady fuck, I’m happy to be that,” Molly tells him, gaze holding steady. His voice is earnest, almost urgent, as he continues, “However, I would be happier if we were both interested in pursuing a relationship of the romantic variety, as well.”

Caleb feels that fragile creature in his chest _burst_.

“Mollymauk Tealeaf,” he starts, voice quiet, and it is almost hard to look at the naked hope in his companion’s eyes. He pushes on, smile curling over his mouth as he says, “That is exactly my thought on the matter, as well.”

“That is wonderful to hear,” Mollymauk says, relief palpable in the words, and then he’s pressing a sweet kiss to Caleb’s mouth, hand sliding out of his hair to cup his jaw. Caleb hums against his mouth, kissing him back easily as he splays his fingers out against Molly’s hip. They should talk more, maybe, but Caleb is content to tug Mollymauk closer as he licks over his lower lip. Molly purrs, pushes Caleb onto his back and follows, starts pressing slow kisses down his neck as Caleb tangles fingers into his hair.

The kisses are gentle, at first, chaste; Molly seems to have no pattern he’s following, mouth idly moving across pale, freckled skin. Caleb is content to comb through Molly’s hair again and again, relaxing until he feels a sudden nip at his collarbone, the brief sting of teeth soothed over by a forked tongue. He shudders, fingers curling loosely in Molly’s hair as the tiefling repeats the action, drawing a quiet moan from Caleb’s mouth.

“Want something?” Molly asks before licking over to the hollow of his throat, and Caleb groans, hand tightening in Molly’s hair. The tiefling hums with satisfaction, pressing slow kisses down the center of his chest, one hand reaching sliding between them to curl around Caleb’s cock loosely. He strokes slowly, nipping and licking at Caleb’s nipples, his ribs, his stomach. By the time he is kneeling between Caleb’s legs, hand still lazily stroking his dick, Caleb is fully hard and leaking, whimpers and moans falling from his mouth. Molly hums and twists his wrist on his next upstroke, thumb sliding over the head, and his tone is fucking conversational as he says, “Never did answer my question, dear.”

“ _Molly_ ,” Caleb gasps, grabbing at the tiefling’s forearms. Molllymauk laughs, low and pleased, slowly sliding his hand back down Caleb’s dick. Caleb moans brokenly, shudders and licks his lips; he feels dazed, feels as though he might come untethered but for Mollymauk’s attention, his hands and his heart and his smile, keeping Caleb here and present. He licks his lips again, fingers pressing more firmly into Molly’s skin as he says, pleads, begs, “Molly, please.”

“I’ve got you, Caleb,” Mollymauk soothes, other hand smoothing over Caleb’s thigh before sliding higher. Molly pins Caleb’s hips to the bed with his forearm, gives him a smile that is sharp and dangerous, then leans down and sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. Caleb lets out a shocked moan, one hand flying down to grip Mollymauk’s shoulder, the other fisting in the sheets beneath them. Molly hums and dips his tongue into the slit of Caleb’s cock before pulling off, free hand curling loosely around the base and stroking up.

“You know, there are much more fun places for you to hold on, if you’d like,” Mollymauk tells him, eyes glinting as he slides his thumb over the head to collect the precome gathering there, slicking it back down with a slow twist of his wrist. Caleb shudders and nods, squeezing Molly's shoulder before hesitantly lifting his hand up to curl around one of his horns. Mollymauk hums his approval, winks up at Caleb, and then he lowers his head back down to seal his mouth around the head of Caleb's cock, moaning softly as he begins to suck.

Caleb holds tight with one hand, gasping and staring down at where Molly's mouth is stretched obscenely around his cock, and it is not long before his thighs begin to tremble. Caleb reaches down with his free hand, tracing over the metal adorning Mollymauk's other horn, desperately trying to focus on anything but the wet heat and gentle suction of Molly's mouth. Too soon, he can feel the heat building in his gut, his nerves sparking bright.

"Molly, Mollymuak, fuck, I'm close," Caleb tries to warn, hands both curling tightly around his lover's horns, but Mollymauk just hums, slides his mouth lower and glances up at Caleb through his lashes. Caleb has just enough presence of mind to hazily think that Molly would be smirking at him if at all possible. The tiefling sucks hard as he slides back up, lets out something between a purr and a growl, and Caleb is gone, crying out loudly as he comes in Molly's mouth. Mollymuak swallows and swallows, keeping his eyes locked on Caleb's as he lets some of his come spill out and slide back down his softening cock. Caleb shudders, gives a soft groan and lets go of Molly's horns, sliding his shaking fingers through the tiefling's hair as he begins licking him clean.

Caleb whines, sensitive and unsure if he wants to move towards or away from Molly's mouth, but Mollymauk just shushes him gently and pulls away. He crawls up the bed to hover over Caleb, grinning down slyly, and Caleb has to pull him down for a kiss, licking into his mouth and moaning quietly as he tastes himself on Molly's tongue. He slides one hand out of his hair, reaches down between them to curl his fingers loosely around Molly’s cock, and it’s gratifying on another level to hear Mollymauk spit Infernal at him when he slowly strokes up.

“How do you like this?” He asks, nudging their noses together before licking his lips, tongue catching against Molly’s mouth. Caleb rubs his thumb just under the head, lets out a pleased hum when he feels precome leaking down against his fingers.

“Tighter grip, plea-- oh, fuck.” Mollymauk groans harshly as Caleb follows his request, stroking down firmly. Caleb smiles, nips gently at Molly’s lower lip, watches with rapt attention as his eyes flutter and fight to focus as Caleb continues to slowly jack him off.

“I want you to come on me,” Caleb murmurs, and oh, Molly’s eyes flash open wide, a moan tearing from his throat.

“Shit, that is definitely, ah, going to happen,” he grits out between his teeth, leaning his forehead carefully down against Caleb’s, the edge of his horns a not unpleasant texture against his skin. Caleb keeps his grip tight but begins to speed up, twisting his wrist on the upstrokes, and it is a heady sight, Mollymauk Tealeaf falling apart over him, because of him. He rubs his thumb over the head of Molly’s cock, slides his other hand down to cup the back of his neck, sighs softly when Molly moans out, “Caleb, _sweetheart_.”

“Please,” he asks quietly into the minimal space between them, and he is rewarded with a snarl as Mollymauk comes hard, spurting onto Caleb’s chest and stomach as he strokes him through the orgasm. Caleb shudders gently, kisses the corner of Molly’s mouth as the tiefling relaxes, lets go of his cock to trace fingers through a line of come on his stomach. Mollymauk shifts up as he feels his arm move, but he freezes as Caleb brings his hand up, sucking the come off of his fingers with a pleased hum. 

“ _Caleb_ ,” Molly breathes out, almost reverent, and the way he’s staring has Caleb going hot, flush rising in his cheeks. He doesn’t break the gaze, though, keeps their gazes locked as he repeats the actions again and again, gathering Mollymauk’s come onto his fingers so he can lick them clean. Caleb makes it sloppy, the last time, leaves some smudged against his lower lip, certain that Molly will take the bait. He is not good with people, with other beings, but he is good with his friends, with the Nein, and he knows that there is little possibility that he will be left disappointed. Mollymauk groans, falls forward and plants his hands on either side of Caleb’s head, ducks down to suck at his lower lip before licking into his mouth for a slow kiss.

Molly shifts his weight, settles down half over him, one forearm braced against the bed, other hand gently rubbing Caleb’s side. Their kisses turn lazy, and Caleb believes he would be content to stay in bed all morning, carding his fingers through Mollymauk’s hair and trading soft kisses.

“We should get dressed,” he murmurs, nudging their noses together. Molly hums in acknowledgement but makes no move to follow the suggest, instead settling more heavily against Caleb, fingers tracing absent patterns over his ribs. Caleb laughs quietly, tilts his head as Molly presses a line of kisses down his jaw. “Mollymauk, we’re supposed to meet the others for breakfast.”

“So we’ll be late,” Molly replies, sounding unbothered and unrushed, mouth pressing against the side of Caleb’s throat. He sighs, and Caleb squirms slightly at the sudden rush of warm air against his skin, another laugh falling from his lips. He feels Mollymauk’s lips curl up into a smile before he says, “We have time, Caleb. Let’s enjoy it.”

Time, Caleb thinks, has a funny way of not always being what you want. He thinks about control, and change, and memories. Mollymauk kisses back up to his cheek, and Caleb thinks about the person he’s become since meeting the Nein, the peace he has begun to make.

“We have time,” he echoes, turning his head enough to catch Molly’s mouth in a chaste kiss. Caleb isn’t sure which of them smiles first, but they part after just a few seconds, Molly’s grin radiant and joyous and everything that Caleb wants to keep. He nudges their noses together again, slides his free hand down Molly’s arm until he reaches his hand, tangling their fingers together. Mollymauk squeezes his hand gently, winks and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“That mean we’re staying up here, then?” He asks, grin widening when Caleb rolls his eyes. His laugh is nicest, Caleb thinks, when it’s genuine, when it isn’t hiding something else.

“Yes, Mollymauk Tealeaf, we’re staying up here,” he answers, and he can’t help his own laughter when Molly smacks a kiss to his cheek. “For a little bit, anyway.”

“I can work with that,” Molly says, so sincere that Caleb has to kiss him, and kiss him, and keep him. 

From the way Molly squeezes his hand again, the way he kisses back sweetly, the way his tail flicks lazily against Caleb’s waist, well. Caleb hopes that Mollymauk rather plans on keeping him, as well.

They have time. They will not always, and Caleb knows that this will not be easy, not all of the time, or even most of the time. But for now, they have time.

Caleb will not see it be torn from his fingers again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, I really hope you enjoyed this reading it even a little as much I enjoyed writing it. This was fun, and got me flustered, and had me physically getting up to walk away at points because I could not believe what I was writing (especially when I would get distracted and write at work, good gods. not sure if that was stupid or brave, but what's done is done now!)
> 
> This isn't my first time writing porn, but it is my first time publishing it, so I'm a little nervous. Forgive me if I ramble. 
> 
> Title is a line from the song "Dusk Till Dawn" by Zayn ft. Sia, because it came on while I was writing and it seemed a pretty damn good fit to me. Apologies if any of this seems out of character, again I am setting this in the future so hopefully some mental/emotional healing will have occurred, they'll be much more open with each other, and I am also actually not entirely caught up with the episodes themselves (just with everyone's tweets, tumblr posts, etc.)
> 
> ALSO if anyone can tell me how to get rid of the Extra Big Spaces that my fics always have, I will idk write you something and be eternally grateful or forever in your debt. I don't know how to and at this point I'm too afraid to ask so here we are, me shouting into the abyss and hoping for an echo back.
> 
> Again, I appreciate you taking the time to read! You can find me over on [tumblr](https://nevershootamockingbird.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/daleytwin1) if you feel like yelling with me about these lovely characters :)


End file.
